The One You Love
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Emily Jones  menerima pertanyaan, "Apa kau punya orang yang sukai, Emily?". AU. Barter Fanfic. Hint for PruCan. UKFem!US for Kirana Agi Qiao.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Straight Pairing. AU. UKFem!US (hint for lolicon). Slight NihonFem!US. Gentle!Arthur. Hint for PruCan (Yaoi-shotacon). Teen!America-siblings.

**Writer's note :** Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **Kirana Agi Qiao. **Makasih atas Ameita-nyaaa XD! Dalam fic ini Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Jones, dan Emily Jones (aka Fem!US) adalah kembar tiga. Alfred yang paling muda dan Emily yang paling tua. (Alfred cuma selingan kok dan Francis wali nih kembar tiga) Mereka semua umur 12 tahun. Termasuk Kiku. Arthur dan Gilbert guru muda di sekolah mereka. _Italic _untuk _flashback_. Karakter Emily memang dimaksudkan OOC karena ide cerita ini _based on someone love story _;)

* * *

><p><strong>The One You Love<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Kirana Agi Qiao**

* * *

><p><em>"Ini untukmu."<em>

_Kiku menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih polos dengan wajah merah, namun tatapannya tegas. Emily jadi merasa malu sendiri melihatnya. Setelah ia menerimanya, anak Asia itu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Emily di kelas mereka sendirian seusai jam sekolah ini. _

"Tak kusangka aku akan menerima ini dari Kiku."

Remaja Amerika yang hanya memakai _tank top_ tuning serta _hot pants_ coklat ini sedang bermanja-manja ria di atas ranjang sehabis pulang sekolah dan menunggu dipanggil untuk makan malam. Dia memikirkan teman sekelasnya. Kiku Honda. Murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang. Emily menjadi teman pertamanya di sekolah karena memang anak satu ini tak pernah memilih dalam berteman. Sekalipun teman-teman sekelas mereka menganggap Kiku aneh karena Kiku selalu membatu jika orang bertukar salam padanya dengan ciuman di bibir atapun pelukan yang sangatlah biasa di sini. Rambut pirang ikal bergelombang sebahu miliknya terkulai lemas di atas bantal saat ia membuka lagi surat yang diberikan Kiku.

"_Love letter_ ya…mungkin masih _trend _di Jepang," Emily tersenyum geli.

"Emily, ayo makan. Francis bilang makanannya uda siap," seseorang berwajah sama persis seperti Emily masuk kamar. Rambutnya pun sama bergelombang sampai bahu meskipun adik kembar Emily itu bermata _violet_ sementara dirinya _sapphire_. Namanya Matthew dan dia menggendong boneka beruang putih yang memang tak pernah ia lepas kecuali dipaksa. Kaos dengan corak daun _mapple_ dan celana pendek biru dikenankannya. Meski dia masih 12 tahun, dia sudah menggunakan kacamata.

"_I'll be there in a minute,_ Mat," kata Emily memasukkan lagi surat dari Kiku. Belum ia turun dari ranjang, datang lagi seorang anak laki-laki lain. "Yahooo! _Hero_ datang!"

Dengan suara cempreng berisik, anak ini mengagetkan Matthew dari belakang sehingga Matthew terjatuh ke lantai. Kacamata pun terlepas. Anak itu tertawa, entah apa yang ditertawakannya. Rambut anak itu lurus pendek berbelah pinggir dengan sebuah rambut mencuat ke atas. Tentu saja rambutnya sama pirangnya. Sama sepeti Matthew, dia juga mengenakan kacamata. Baju biru bergambar superman yang dipakainya serta celana pendek coklat terpampang jelas saat ia tertawa sambil bertolak pinggang. Namanya Alfred. Adik dari Emily dan Matthew.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Al?" celetuk Emily. Membantu Matthew berdiri, "Kau ini berisik sekali!"

"Karena aku _hero_!" jawaban dengan nada bangga terdengar.

"Kau ini jangan mengagetkan Mattie," Emily memulai kuliahnya.

"E-emily…" Matthew mencoba bicara untuk menenangkan kedua saudaranya.

"Aku biasa saja, dia saja yang berlebihan!"

"Al-Alfred…"

Bagaimanapun juga, suara halus Matthew tentu saja tenggelam dalam pertengkaran mulut kedua saudara kembarnya ini. Di saat badai suara membahana keras di kamar itu, surat yang berada di ranjang Emily terjatuh turun ke lantai merebut perhatian Matthew. Adik kembar Emily yang baik hati ini mengambilnya dan akhirnya tahu kalau itu surat dari Kiku setelah membacanya.

"Emily," panggilnya lembut. Emily yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan wajah cemberut karena memikirkan kata-kata untuk mengalahkan Alfred dalam pertengkaran mulut itu menoleh cepat dan bertanya dengan nada yang sudah diusahakannya lembut karena Matthew berbeda dengan Alfred, "Apa?"

"Ini dari Kiku?" Matthew mengangkat surat itu ke arah kembarannya. Wajah Emily normal lagi ketika bereaksi, "Ah. Iya."

"Hah? Dari Kiku? Murid pertukaran pelajar itu?" Alfred mendekati Matthew untuk mengambil surat itu dan membaca isinya. Detik selanjutnya Alfred tertawa terbahak lalu berkomentar, "Hahahaha! Orang aneh sudah pasti menyukaimu ya!"

"Huh," Emily tersenyum sinis, "Daripada kau, tidak ada yang menyukaimu. Kasihan…"

Alfred merasa hatinya tertusuk. Senyum mengejek yang menghiasi wajah cerinya berganti dengan kerutan kesal di wajah yang berlipat. Dia menatap lekat kembarannya yang sinis itu dengan tekad yang tak bisa dikatakan. Dia pun menyatakan, "Nanti bakal ada yang suka aku kok! Lihat saja! Semuanya akan rebutan ingin punya pacar seperti aku!"

Emily tertawa mengerikan dalam ejekannya, "_Poor you, My Little Brother._"

Tidak tahan dan memang Alfred tidak pernah menang bertengkar dengan Emily, ia melesat keluar kamar meninggalkan Emily dan Matthew.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu sekasar itu, _Sis_," ujar Matthew setelah menghela nafas. Emily berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan diikuti kembarannya, "Biar saja! Biar dia sadar kalau dia tidak boleh seperti itu."

Matthew menghela nafas lagi, "Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Anak Jepang itu. Kau terima atau tidak?"

Emily terdiam lama sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Aku akan menolaknya."

"Oh," Matthew bertanya lagi, "Kau punya orang yang sukai?"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Kiku. Aku rasa kau teman yang menarik. Tapi, aku tak ingin persahabatan kita berubah," Emily mengucapkannya dengan rasa menyesal.

Hari telah berganti, kini dengan wkatu yang sama seperti kemarin Kiku memberikan surat itu, Emily memberikan jawabannya. Sekolah memang telah usai sedari tadi tapi Emily menahan mereka berdua untuk tinggal di kelas sendirian agar bisa memberi jawaban. Emily yang mengenakan rok pendek dan baju minim yang memperlihatkan nyaris seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya kecuali bagian dada, berhadapan dengan Kiku yang berpakaian serba formal meskipun sekolah mereka ini tak mengharuskan berpakaian seragam. Dengan kata lain, bebas.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kiku tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan walaupun sekilas, Emily tahu Kiku sedih. Emily memeluknya dan berkata lembut, "_I love you, Kiku. You are my best friend_."

Kiku hanya diam, tapi ini pertama kalinya Kiku mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk balik seseorang. Terlebih lagi lawan jenisnya. Dengan suara khasnya yang memang merdu, Kiku berkata, "_I love you too, My Best Friend._"

Mereka saling melepas pelukan dan berpandangan. Awalnya kaku, tapi setelah Kiku menggenggam tangan Emily lalu mengecupnya singkat, Emily tahu Kiku sudah sangat berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Maka, untuk menghargainya, Emily mencium pipi Kiku. Tak lama, Kiku berkata saat mereka akan keluar kelas untuk pulang, "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Emily tersenyum.

"Apa kau punya orang kau sukai sekarang?"

_"What?" Alfred kaget ketika memasuki kamar Emily yang ternyata telah mengerjakan tugas dari guru yang dibenci Alfred. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan essai dari Mr. Kirkland?"_

_"Apa salahnya aku menyelesaikan tugas sekolah, Al? Aku ini lebih pandai darimu!"_

_"Tapi, ini aneh sekali! Biasanya kau akan mengerjakannya hanya 1 hari sebelum pengumpulan dan sekarang malah kau sudah selesai meskipun baru dikasih kemarin. Aneh! Ini Aneh! Ya 'Kan Matt?"_

_Matthew juga tampak heran, "Benar kata Alfred. Ada apa denganmu, Sis? Kau demam? Wajahmu merah sehabis melihat buku itu."_

_Emily segera menutup buku yag dibukanya tadi. Dia tak ingin kedua kembarannya melihat foto yang sedang dilihatnya dalam buku itu. _

_"Oh, bu-bukan apa-apa kok. Hahahahaha…." Emily hanya menanggapi dengan tawa aneh seolah dia bukan dirinya._

Pipi Emily bersemu merah. Dia tersenyum cantik sekali kepada Kiku seraya menjawab, "Ya. Ada."

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Emily berjalan di belakang Matthew untuk menuju gerbang sekolah. Pikirannya masih melayang ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Kiku beberapa menit yang lalu. Orang yang disukainya adalah lelaki yang tampan. Membayangkan wajahnya saja, Emily sudah tersipu malu sendiri. Emily yang selalu aktif dan bersemangat, jika berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, tampak berubah total! Dia jadi tak bisa berkata-kata. Tak sanggup menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Di saat lelaki itu memujinya, ia sungguh merasa bahagia seolah dia tak peduli dunia akan menjadi apa ataupun apapun yang terjadi, dia tak memikirkannya.

Di saat ia masih berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berteriak dari arah lapangan basket. Emily tahu suara itu, Alfred berteriak, "AWAS!"

Sayangnya, peringatan Alfred kalah cepat dengan bola basket yang sekarang mendarat cantik di wajah…Matthew. Ia terjatuh ke belakang dan menimpa Emily di belakangnya hingga mereka terbaring di atas tanah. Alfred menghampiri mereka. Emily cepat-cepat melihat kondisi Matthew di atasnya. Saudara kembar mereka satu ini sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Kacamatanya pecah dan ada luka gores di dahinya.

"Matthew!" Emily dan Alfred cemas. Guru pembimbing kelompok basket, yang merupakan pria albino, menghampiri ketiga anak kembar ini. Dia memeriksa Matthew sebentar lalu menggendongnya cepat.

"Aku yang hebat ini akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, kau lanjutkan latihan," katanya pada Alfred lalu pergi membopong Matthew. Tapi, Alfred malah mengikutinya.

"Aku ikut!" seru Emily, namun ternyata dia tak bisa berdiri. Kakinya terkilir akibat jatuh tadi. Dia meringis ketika didengarnya sebuah suara berkata, "Terkilir ya?"

Emily menoleh. Sebuah senyum lembut didapatinya. Jantung Emily berdetak cepat. Ia kaget dan tak mempercayai matanya. Seorang pria berambut pirang pucat dengan alis tebal menanungi mata sewarna _zamrud_ memandangnya.

"Mr. Kirkland," Emily yakin suaranya terdengar gemetar. Tanpa bertanya, Mr. Kirkland menggendong Emily untuk dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Emily kaget.

"Kau tak bisa jalan 'kan?" senyuman lembut yang diberikan membuat Emily kehilangan kata-kata.

Mereka pun tiba di ruang kesehatan dan melihat Matthew sudah diobati duduk di atas ranjang. Wajah Alfred dan guru pembimbingnya tampak lega. Guru kesehatan nampaknya tidak ada. Mr. Kirkland melepaskan gendongannya ketika ia sudah mendudukkan Emily di ranjang sebelah ranjang Matthew.

"Bagaimana dirimu, Matt?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, cuma lecet sedikit," Matthew menunjuk dahinya yang sudah ditempel plester. Kacamatanya sudah pecah. Menampilkan warna _violet_ itu begitu indah.

"Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat, Matt," celetuk Alfred. Emily kesal, "Kau mau menyalahkan Matthew? Bolamu seharusnya bisa kau mainkan dalam lapangan! Kau yang tidak becus."

"Aku tidak salah! Lagian pemain kan tidak bisa prediksi bola akan keluar lapangan atau tidak!"

"Seharusnya kau lebih cepat memperingatkan!"

"APA?"

"Emily, Alfred, sudahlah," Matthew kebingungan kedua saudaranya bertengkar lagi.

Akhirnya guru albino itu menjitak kepala Alfred, "Berhenti bertengkar, Alfred! Aku yang hebat ini sudah bilang kau kembali ke lapangan. Sudah! Latihan sana! Kembaranmu sudah tidak apa-apa!"

Alfred merengut, tapi menurut. Sebelum ia menutup pintu ruang kesehatan, ia mencibir ke arah Emily. Guru albino itu menghela nafas dan berkata pada koleganya, "Aku yang hebat ini akan kembali ke lapangan. Kau masih di sini?"

"Ya, aku akan mengobati kaki Miss Jones."

Dia beralih ke arah Matthew. Mata _ruby_nya menatap dalam _violet_ Matthew. Dia membungkukkan badan agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Matthew yang duduk di atas ranjang. Senyum lembut diberikannya ketika ia membelai sayang rambut pirang Matthew.

"Tenang saja. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya. Matthew tersipu. Anak itu pun tersenyum manis pada guru albino itu, "_Thank you, Sir._"

Setelah guru albino itu pergi dan Matthew yang merasa pusing akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur, Emily yang melihat _scene_ adik kembarnya itu merasa ada sesuatu pada mereka berdua. Tapi, pikirannya terganti begitu Mr. Kirkland berhadapan dengannya dan menyentuh kaki kirinya yang terkilir. "Akan sakit sedikit, tapi coba ditahan," kata Mr. Kirkland.

Memang terasa sakit sedikit, tapi yang memenuhi benak dan kepala Emily sekarang bukanlah rasa sakitnya. Tapi, sosok guru bahasa yang ada di depannya ini. Guru muda ini berasal dari Inggris dan ia mengajar bahasa Inggris. Baju yang dikenakan gurunya adalah baju kemeja biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, hati Emily selalu memujanya. Ini pertama kalinya Emily berhadapan dengan seseorang sehingga membuatnya resah dan gelisah atas apapun. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang _personality_ gurunya yang selalu tampil sempurna. Dia sangat ingin mengenal lebih jauh berbagai macam hal mengenai gurunya. Tapi, mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Tangan Mr. Kirkland yang membalut kaki kirinya dengan perban membuat jantung Emily berdetak secepat dentuman bom di perang dunia. Ketika mata Emily beralih ke wajah Mr. Kikrland, matanya terpaku pada bibir di wajah itu. Emily, ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai," kata Mr. Kirkland. "Masih sakit?"

"Mr. Kirkland," panggil Emily. Pria itu menjawab, "Ya?"

Emily dengan cepat mencium bibir gurunya lalu tersenyum seraya berkata, "_I love you, Sir_!"

Masih kaget, guru muda itu tersipu. Beliau menjawab, "_Thanks, Miss Jones._"

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih uda mau bacaaaa! Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu X))**

**MAAF TELAT PUBLISH! *sujud***

**Maaf juga jika tidak sesuai keinginan kalian, Kirana, Agi, Qiao m(_ _)m**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK UNTUK AMEITA-NYAAAAAAAA XDD**


End file.
